Tenace Cascata
by Inuyashas-hoseki69
Summary: Naruto and Gaara spend their day near a waterfall, until Naruto accidently discovers something...


_Hello everyone! Know what today is? 10-10! That means it's Uzumaki Naruto's birthday! So, here I am except…_

_I really couldn't think of anything, and didn't want another "bday fic"… so I got a prompt with **pairing: GaaraxNaruto, rating: NC-17** (didn't really care about the rating… wanted something diff)**, and prompt words: waterfall, staircase, and chills.** I covered all really, except the rating, cuz, well, this lil one-shot came out the way it did and I couldn't really change it. I like it_

**_Title Translation:_**

**_Tenace Cascata means: Tenacious Waterfall_**

**_Beta'd by:_**

_**Ladygizarme** (much luv tomotan!! Xoxoxoxo)_

_And now… on with the story!_

The woods were thick and lush, a blanket to the outside world. The two teens were moving swiftly through the trees, holding hands, and one would giggle every so often. They hopped over vines, and ducked under limbs as they hurried to their destination.

The boys slowed their pace as they saw light up ahead, their breathing finally slowing to a normal pace as they moved from the darkness to the light. Upon entering the wide open area, both their free hands moved to shield their eyes from the blinding rays of the sun. Their vision focusing on the land around them, they gasped at what they saw.

A large waterfall, decorated with boulders, moss, and vinery on either side stood before them. Water cascaded down to end in a crystal clear pool. A few boulders were scattered around the small lake, looking like a good place to sun bathe. Two trees climbed out of the water's edge, making the boulders hidden underneath a quiet place to cool off.

"Wow," was whispered by the tall, lithe--but muscular--blond teen.

A head of red hair bobbed in agreement.

The blond chuckled at his companion and started to pull the other boy towards the raging waterfall. The closer they got, the louder it was. The pool was large enough that they could swim a good distance in without coming anywhere near the fall of the plunging water, where the noise was being made.

"Let's take a dip, Gaara!" The blond's cerulean eyes flashed with mischief as he eyed the pool and his friend.

The red head, Gaara, glared at the blue eyed teen. "Don't even think about it, Naruto."

An innocent smile crossed Naruto's face, the whisker-like markings on his face twitched at his lie. "Whatever do you mean?"

Blue-green eyes rolled to the back of their owner's head before falling back onto the blond. "No games."

Naruto chuckled but understood that he would be in for a good ass-kicking if he messed with his sand-lover. Nodding to the red head, the blond freed his hand from the other, grabbing for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

Gaara watched as the fabric tousled the blond's hair even more than he thought it could, but began to remove his clothes as well.

The teens were wearing less clothing than they usually did, especially when on missions, so the divesting of clothes took only mere seconds before both boys were clad in only their birthday suits.

Gaara instinctively reached out to Naruto, running his fingertips from his shoulder down to his fingers where he re-clasped their hands. The red head's need for touch was endearing to Naruto, and he always basked in the attention his lover gave him.

For two years, since Chiyo-sama brought Gaara back, the two jinchuuriki have been together. Their friendship quickly developed to a relationship, which some were quick to discourage, but others believed it would only strengthen the bond between Konohagakure and Sunagakure.

Naruto squeezed Gaara's hand before pulling him to a large boulder that stuck farther into the water than most of the others. They were both in awestruck at how deep the pool was, and how _blue_.

Gaara surmised how it reminded him of his lover's eye color during his afterglow from when they made love. The red head turned to Naruto when the blond began to laugh. His hairless eyebrows met in the middle at his confusion.

"Inner-dialogue is suppose to stay _in_, Gaara!" The teen's cheeks dusted a nice shade of pink still, at the red heads words.

Gaara shrugged and gave a small smile. He didn't mind letting slip his thoughts on Naruto. They made his lover laugh, blush, or like this time, both.

Naruto gathered his composure, and began a countdown. "3... 2... 1!"

On "1!", the blond and red head leaped from the boulder and splashed into the pool, hands still linked. Cool water engulfed both teens, slipping through their toes, caressing every spot of their body, and pulling their hair up in every direction.

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other, both with smirks on their faces. They turned away from each other, bringing their backs together. They scanned the pool and realized it was much, much deeper than they had realized. There wasn't much down there except a few types of schooling fish and some plant matter.

The shinobi released their hold on each other, and paddled their way back to the surface. A blond head popped up first, quickly followed by a red head. The sun immediately started to warm the teens exposed flesh as they leaned back, pulling their legs to the surface as they floated on their backs. They stayed toe-to-toe for a bit, the sound of quiet depths filled their head when their ears fell below the water and the constant crashing of water into water when their ears emerged from the pool.

"It's so peaceful," Gaara whispered. It was just too quiet to _want _to break the silence.

"Mm," Naruto responded with a sigh. He wished the two could just stay there and not go back to the life of a ninja, a life where you will never know which friend might not return from a mission.

Gaara could tell Naruto was falling into a melancholy state (it was so quiet your mind just starts to wander over _everything_), so he asked if the blond wanted to do laps. "Winner gets the tab at Ichiraku's next."

Blue eyes widened at his partner's words and he moved to sit up, moving too fast and slipped beneath the water before light skinned arms wrapped around the blond's body and pulled him to the surface.

"Baka," Gaara mused, lovingly.

Naruto's cheeks turned a nice scarlet color, but he quickly fought the blush so he could get down to business.

"Yosh! Two laps, from this rock to…" he scanned the area to see another rock jutting out from the cliff-side, "the rock next to the waterfall! Winner gets the ramen tab!"

Gaara's lips turned up slightly at his boyfriend's antics, his gaze moving to the rock Naruto chose as their target point. It was quite close to the rushing water that was stomping relentlessly into the pool.

"Maybe we should choose a different rock, Naruto." Gaara had to voice his concerns.

The blond swung his head at his boyfriend, before asking, "Nande?"

The red head sighed. "If we should miss our target, we could get pulled under the onslaught of that waterfall. I would prefer that to not happen."

Naruto huffed at his boyfriend's cute, but annoying, over-protective attribute. "On 1!"

"Naruto." Gaara growled. He wanted to at least compromise with the blond.

"3!"

"Naruto!"

"2!"

Gaara started to move towards the blond and stop him.

"1!" Naruto called out as he dived into the pool, right as Gaara's hand landed in water rather than on his boyfriend's body.

The red head floated in the water for a few seconds before realizing that his blond lover was racing towards the rushing water. He followed Naruto's actions, taking a deep breath, he dived head first under the surface, pushing with all his might against the water. He could just barely see Naruto's toes just ahead of him, flapping up and down, then moving into a frog-stroke.

To his left, he could see the current of the water circulating, moving to make room for the constant downpour of the waterfall. From where he was he could feel the push and pull and worried for his boyfriend. He came up for air and didn't see Naruto. Panic rushed through him, the air he just took in immediately was sucked back out. Shaking his head, he knew it was best not to freak out, and so he took another breath before diving back under. He looked to the swirling mass of water, hoping--_praying_--he would not see anything resembling Naruto.

Gaara kept his swim line straight towards the rock, and was happy to see very familiar legs wading next to the boulder. He came up right in front of Naruto and was about to chastise him for taking off when he noticed the blond not paying any mind to him, but something behind the waterfall.

"Naruto," he called softly, placing a hand on the tan shoulder.

The blond startled at the contact and turned to the red head. "Stairs."

Gaara's face turned to one of question, then watched as the blond looked back to the waterfall. Sure enough, behind the cascading wall of water, in the crevices of the rocky cliff, was a staircase. From the view they were taking in, it looked to be going up into an opening about halfway up the length of the waterfall. Completely hidden from view unless this close up.

Naruto climbed out of the water, using his chakra to walk behind the raging waterfall, Gaara following suit. The red head reached to grab hold of Naruto's hand, making sure he didn't lose sight of his blond again.

The rocks were slippery, Naruto could see that from where they were, so he'd have to make sure he used enough chakra when he landed so as not to slip and take his lover with him. There was no straight path up to the bottom of the steps, so Naruto used his eyes to indicate which way they'd be moving. Gaara followed Naruto easily. The two have moved in sync for some time now, so it was becoming second nature.

Reaching the staircase, the two noted how out of shape it was, so that it had to have been built many years ago. They looked at each other, realizing that if this led to _anyone_, the two would be seriously fucked since they were still stark naked and without any weapons.

"I doubt anyone is in there. Look at the steps. There's a good chance they will collapse if _we _walk on them," Naruto argued before Gaara could even say a word.

Looking at the deteriorating wood, Gaara conceded that it did indeed look like it hadn't been used in quite some time. Nodding his head, the two jumped from their spot to land on jutted out rock to the right of the staircase, and then jumping straight into the opening of the cliff, completely bypassing the steps. The inside was dark and they moved a few steps in, both suddenly stopping, chills running down their spines.

The two shinobi realized that if it was that easy for them to get into the cliff-side, then it wouldn't be that hard for anyone _else_. The teens' hands held onto the others in a vice-like grip, eyes shining from the light from the outside that could still reach them. The last thing either of the boys saw was the look of shock in the other's eyes before the entryway collapsed, engulfing them into darkness.

La Fine

_Happy Birthday, Naruto? Err… rubs back of head Eheh… well… shrugs Teehee, what can I say? I like CLIFFIES! And… it looked like a really nice place to stop. What do you think?_

_Much love to all who rate and review!_

**Houseki**


End file.
